1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating labels or the like stacked in a feeder, with a transport device for drawing the labels individually from one end of the stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the type described above on a postage machine is known under the name “JetMail” from Francotyp-Postalia AG & Co. With this device, a strip which can be pulled from a bundle is franked and then glued to an envelopes as it travels by. For this purpose, the bundle of strips is inserted into a shaft and fed from the side to the envelopes as they pass by in a standing position.